


8 (was previously HSP)

by fmlBBcream



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blind Character, Deaf Character, High School, Innocence, Kidnapping, M/M, Muteness, Narcolepsy, Psychopathic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmlBBcream/pseuds/fmlBBcream
Summary: yuta's brother haechan gets stolenHe needs the help of haechan's friends to help find him
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Nct fic

Unlike my other books these these chapters don't have warnings i'm sorry  
Things just go as they go


	2. 1

Me and Haechan were hanging out in the living room after school.  
We were in our pajamas, eating snacks and drinking while watching a movie.  
I've been taking care of him since our parents died 4 years ago.  
Even though we're brothers it feels like i'm his dad at times.  
But i don't mind it, i'm glad to take care of him and i wouldn't want anything to change.

The movie finally finished and we were about to do go do our homework when we realized there's a sequel.  
We had no choice but to press play.  
About 20 minutes into the movie we had finished all the snacks in our pantry.  
Haechan pouted.

"Hyung~"

"Don't worry! I'll go buy some more."

"No, you don't need to do that. I'll go buy some. I always get the good ones anyway."

I chuckled and nodded.

"Alright. But be quick."

I paused the movie and watched him go upstairs.  
He came back down with some plain clothes.

"Be careful and don't talk to strangers!"

I said protectively.

"I'll be fine, hyung."

He said and put on his shoes, heading out.  
I laid down on the couch and just scrolled through my phone.  
I obviously wasn't going to watch the movie without him.  
That's betrayal.

An hour has past and i text him.

Yuta: Haech when are you coming back? I wanna finish the rest of d movie ㅜ ㅜ

I sent it and wait for him to answer back.

A few more hours past and he still isn't back.

"Did he ditch me to get laid?"

I ask myself.

"Where in the world is he."

Yuta: Hae, i swear- come bac home or imma whoop ur ass

Let's just hope he's back soon.

I wake up.  
It's slightly dark out.  
I'm still on the couch and the tv had turned off by itself.  
I grab my phone and check the time.  
I widen my eyes and quickly sit it.

"I-IT'S 5AM??"

I get up and rush to my room.  
School's about to start in an hour.  
I quickly take a shower, dry and fix my hair, and get dressed.  
I leave my room and knock on Haechan's door.

"Hey Haechan, are you ready? We gotta go to school. It's Thursday."

I wait for a response.

"Haech? You there?"

I turn the cold handle on the door and open it.  
An empty bedroom.

"Haechan?"

I walk in and see he's not anywhere.  
His room's a mess.  
Maybe he went to school before me?  
No, he's a late sleeper.  
I'm sure i'll see him later today.  
Nothing to worry about.  
Everything's fine.  
I leave his room and go downstairs.

I grab my backpack from the entrance and put on my shoes.  
I go out the front door and lock it behind me.  
I watch the sun rise as i'm walking to school.  
It's such a pretty day today.  
But i can't even focus on that.  
I always walk to and from school with my little brother.  
But i don't even know where he is.  
Did he even return home yesterday and i don't remember?

I enter the school and it's already crowded.  
I didn't even eat breakfast today.  
Cause i always eat with Haechan.  
How am i supposed to cope without him?  
I don't have any friends and he's the only thing that makes me happy.  
Now that he's not here i don't know what to do.  
I just go to my classes quietly without disturbing anyone else.

Classes go by painfully slowly.  
If he was here they would've gone by much faster.  
We didn't have the same classes since we're in different grades but knowing that i get to see him between helped me.  
I'm taking a test and i can't even focus that much which would get me in trouble.  
The teacher would give me a bad grade or fail me.

During lunch time i still didn't see him anywhere at all.  
I don't even think he made it home last night.  
This draws the line.  
I take out my phone and try calling him at least 5 times.  
All straight to voice mail.  
This isn't right.  
No way Haechan would just disappear on his own.  
Something's seriously wrong.  
I dial 119 to file a missing person report.  
Someone picks up thankfully.

"119, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, my name's Nakamoto Yuta. My brother's gone missing and i'm very worried about him."

"How long has he been gone for?"

"Just a day. But it isn't like him to disappear out of the blue without telling him. He's supposed to be in school right now but he's not here and he never ditches. I really want my brother back. Can you please find him?"

"We'll see what we can do. Come by the station when you can to fill out his information."

"Okay. Thank you."

They hang up and i sighed in relief.  
Thank god someone's actually gonna help me.  
I don't know what i'd do if they refused.  
There has been cases where police refuse clients so it's not impossible.  
I'm finally able to eat in peace now that i know there's hope to find my Haechan.

I look around the big cafeteria and see all the students chatting and filling their stomachs.  
None of them understand what's going on and how i feel.  
I see a table with 6 people in it and 2 people have dogs.  
Are dogs even allowed at school?  
They have damn signs on em but i can't read it.  
Whatever.  
I bet even if he lost his dog he still wouldn't comprehended what i'm feeling.

After school i make my way to the police station and walk to the front desk.  
The employee greets me.

"Hello, how may i help you?"

"I'm Nakamoto Yuta. I was on the phone with you earlier."

"Ah right. The one with the missing bother."

She takes out a paper from under the desk and gives it to me.

"Fill this out with his information and when you're done give it back to me."

I nod and take the paper.  
She hands me a pen and clip board and i go sit down to write.  
It was just the basic questions.

Name: Nakamoto Haechan  
Birth date: June 6th 2004  
Eyes: brown  
Hair: brown  
Sex: male  
Height: 174 cm  
Weight: 57 kg  
Adress: *******************  
Number: *** *** ****  
Nationality: Korean  
Ethnicity: Korean-Japanese  
Last seen: April 18th 6pm 2020  
Wearing: white jacket, gray shirt, blue jeans, black shoes  
Tattoos: no  
Piercings: no

After filling the file out i stand up and walk to the desk, handing the employee the finished paper.

"Thank you."

She said and took the paper.  
She read it and started typing away at her computer.  
I waited for about a minute and she turned her moniter around.

"Is this him?"

She asked and i looked at her screen.  
It was a photo of Haechan.  
I was so happy to see his face again even if it was just on a screen.  
I smiled so brightly.

"Yes. That's him."

"Alright."

She turns the moniter back facing her and begins typing again.

"You can head home now. We'll take care of it."

"Okay. Thank you so much."

I left the station with hope.  
I really hope they give my brother back to me.

It's been a week.  
I'm broken.  
They haven't fucking found anything.  
I've been crying for 5 days straight.  
When is my baby brother gonna come back home?

Thank you for reading the first chapter uwu

The rest of the main characters will be in the next chapter


	3. 2

I can't take it anymore.  
I'm going to find him myself.  
Wait, not by myself.  
I need people.  
But who?  
Hold on.  
Maybe, Haechan's friends.  
He told me that he made alot of friend from school and they all share classes.  
I just need to find out who.

The next day i arrived at school and i went to one of Haechan's classrooms.  
No one was in the class but his teacher.  
I walk up to the teacher as he was doing paperwork.

"Excuse me, Mr. Qian. May i please talk to you?"

He stops doing what he was doing and turns to me.

"Sure. You're Haechan's brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know why he hasn't been coming to school."

"Yeah..."

"Good because he's gonna get alot of homework and extra work for always skipping."

"He's not skipping, sir. He's gone missing."

"What??"

"He's been missing for a week. I've already told the police about it. But they're not doing anything! I want to find him myself. But i can't do it alone. He's mentioned about having friends. Do you mind if i get their names? Maybe they can search with me."

"I'm sure they'd wanna help find him too."

He rips off a peice of his work paper which surprised me.  
He writes something down and gives it to me.

"Those are their names. Just go around the school. If you see a group of 6 with 2 dogs then that's them."

2 dogs?  
Wait, i think i remembered seeing them in the cafeteria one time.  
Those are his friends?  
They seem pretty privileged if they have pets on school grounds.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Just don't disturb them when they're on their way to my class."

"Alright. I'll see you Mr. Qian."

I walk out of the classroom and hear the bell ring.  
It's time for my own class.  
I rush over there while reading the names.

Doyoung.  
Jungwoo.  
Xiaojun.  
Mark.  
Yangyang.  
Renjun.

Well six, we got an adventure ahead of us.

During lunch i saw them at the table they sat at last time.  
Maybe they usually sit there.  
They look quite sad.  
I head over to them and sit down next to one of them.

"Hey."

I greet them.

"Hello! I'm Yangyang!"

One says enthusiastically.

"Hi! I'm Jungwoo."

Another one says with a bright smile.

"Hello. My name is Doyoung."

One says shyly.

"Hey. I'm Mark."

Another says casually.  
Another one just waves and the other doesn't say anything.

"Xiaojun say hello."

The person they called Xiaojun was just looking at the table.

"Hello."

"Good boy!"

Jungwoo pet his head.

"That one right there is Renjun by the way."

They pointed to the kid that waved at me.  
I noticed Xiaojun and Doyoung were the one with dogs.  
Why do they have dogs here in the first place.  
Hey, i can see their signs now.  
OH.  
They're service dogs.  
Wow i'm so dumb.  
And here i thought they were just privileged rich kids.

"Why has a new person sat down with us?"

Doyoung asksd his group.

"Doyoung he's literally right here. Why are you telling us this. Excuse me, sir, what's your name?"

"Yuta."

They all gasped.  
Except for two.

J"You're Yuta's brother!"

Jungwoo kept his smile.  
He was the one mainly talking.  
Doyoung seemed shy.  
Renjun was just looking at me and not saying anything.  
Xiaojun kept staring into space.  
Yangyang had an uncontrollable smile.  
Mark would just look at everyone's mouths.

Yy"D-do you know what happened to Haechan? He hasn't been at school for a week and w-we miss him."

Y"Yeah. He's gone missing."

Everyone's eyes widened.  
Even Xiaojun turned his head to me.  
That's when i saw his eyes clearly and noticed they were almost white.

Y"He's been missing since Wednesday last week. It's not like him to disappear by himself like this. I have a feeling something is seriously wrong. I've already told the police but they don't do anything about it. Which is why i came to you guys. I need you to help me search for him."

D"I-i can't believe this..."

J"OF COURSE WE'LL HELP YOU!"

Jungwoo said aggressively, slamming his hands on the table and standing up.

"Hyung, please sit down."

Yanyang said as he lightly tugged on Jungwoo's shirt.  
Jungwoo sat back down and hugged Yangyang tightly with a pout.

D"Don't worry. We'll help you find him."

Yy"Hey! We're a group now that's gonna go on a bunch of adventures! We need a name!"  
Yangyang brought back his big smile.

X"No we don't-"

J"Dejun you better shut your thick butt up and let the baby speak."

Jungwoo said with a huff as he held Yangyang close while constantly petting his hair.

J"Continue baby."

Yy"Our group name should be teddy bears!"

Y"Fuck no."

Yy"Hyung what does fuck mean?"

J"Nothing!"

Jungwoo covers Yangyang's ears with his hands.

J"Yuta. Don't swear around him. He's still innocent despite him being in high school. I've already scolded the other guys about this."

Y"Who cares. Every kid's supposed to learn about those words sooner or later. I'll say whatever i want."

J"You really have no respect for him. Wow."

Jungwoo's mad.  
He clearly loves this dude.  
They could be brothers.  
I can see Doyoung's dog sniffing him and licking him.  
Doyoung's eyelids can barely stay open.  
He rests his head on the table and it looks like he falls asleep almost instantly.  
His dog rests its head on his lap.

Y"So, what are the dogs for? And why did Doyoung just go to sleep on the table?"

J"Doyoung has narcolepsy so his dog, Sura, alerts him to sit down, lay down, or rest his head on anything so he doesn't fall and break his head or something. And Xiaojun's dog, Nangkaga, is there because he's blind. She makes sure he doesn't bump into any walls or trip on anything."

Y"So they're the disabled ones?"

J"Woah woah woah. We don't use that word. You ain't bein cool so far Yuto."

Y"Yuta."

J"Whatever. Anyways. Basically everyone at this table is 'different' you could say. Doyoung is narcoleptic, Xiaojun's blind, Renjun's mute, Mark's deaf, and Yangyang is just a child. People say there's something wrong with them but i don't believe them."

X"Jungwoo. You escaped an asylum twice. Of course there's something wrong with you."

J"Dejun, shut your up!! He's just kidding. Heh, d-don't believe him."

X"You literally-"

J"TJAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU!"

X"Did you just say 'tjat'-"

J"Anyways. Let's meet up at Yuta's house and discuss our plans."

The bell rang and everyone started leaving the cafeteria.  
They get up as well and Doyoung finally woke up.  
I stand up as well and walk out with them.

Y"We'll meet outside the gate after school. Aight?"

They all nod and go to their next class while i go to mine.  
And just like that, our Haechan search party has started.


	4. 3

It's finally after school.  
As said earlier we all met outside the gate on this windy day.  
I had my hands in my pockets to keep warm since it was a bit cold.  
Doyoung had immediately sat down and slept with his head leaning on the wall.

J"So. We all gonna go to your house?"

Jungwoo asked while he was holding Yangyang's hand.  
Their height difference was quite noticeable.  
Yangyang looked like an actual child compared to him.

Y"Yeah. It's just over that way."

I point to the direction it's in.

J"Great. Let's go then."

Jungwoo said with a smile and picked up Yangyang, carrying him on his back and walking away.  
The rest started walking away but i stayed because Doyoung was left behind.  
And as if on queue he flutters his eyes open.  
He stands up slowly and walks towards my way.  
He holds onto the dog's leash with his right hand and lightly grabs my sleeve with his left.  
I look down at the sudden contact then look at him.

"C'mon."

He said quietly and started walking, pulling me with him.  
I didn't question anything, i just walked with him until we caught up with the others.  
A few minutes later we all finally arrived at my house.  
I unlock and open the door for the boys to enter.  
Jungwoo finally put Yangyang down and they all took off their shoes, entering the house.  
The 6 sit on the couches in the livingroom.  
I don't really like sitting here anymore because this is the last place me and Haechan were together in.

Y"So. Do you guys want anything? Drinks? Snacks?"

"I'll have some tea, please."

Doyoung said in his usual quiet voice while he pets his dog.

"Me too."

Xiaojun said which i honestly wasn't expecting.  
He seems to be the quietest.  
I watched Renjun sign something to Mark with his hands.  
Mark nodded and turned to me.

M"Renjun says he wants tea as well."

Y"Wait, you can speak?"

M"Yeah. Gimme a soda."

Y"But i thought deaf people have a hard time speaking."

M"Well sometimes. I wasn't born deaf so i know how to pronounce things correctly. And i can read lips really well. Though i do know sign language in case someone else knows. Plus, sign is the only way Renjun can talk to us. I'm his speaker."

Y"Ah. Makes sense. That's cool."

M"Not only do i know Korean sign language. I also know English sign."

Y"You speak English?"

M"Yeah. I'm Canadian."

Y"That explains the English name. You're quite smart."

M"I am. Thanks."

Yy"CAN I HAVE A SODA TOO??"

Yangyang jumped up in excitement.

"No, Yangyang. That's too much sugar for you. You're already hyper enough."

Jungwoo said and pulled Yangyang into his lap, squishing his cheeks as he pouted.

J"We'll both just have some water."

Y"Aight."

I head into the kitchen and make the tea, get the soda from the fridge, and get some filtered water.  
I pour them all into cups and bring them over to the boys.  
After handing the correct drinks to them i sit down on the floor.

J"Yuta. This is your house. You should sit on the couch."

One of them stood up, offering their seat to me.  
I shook my head and motioned for him to sit back down.

Y"No, it's fine. Really. I'd rather sit here anyway. I stopped sitting there when Haechan disappeared.. Anyways. Let's discuss. We gotta make up a plan. How are we supposed to find him?"

J"Well we already tried calling him and he doesn't answer. If he still has his phone at least near him maybe we can track the location."

Y"That's actually not a bad idea. Let's give it a try."

D"But how are we gonna do that?"

Yy"Let's ask the police to do it!"

Y"I've already told you guys that the police won't do shit about it."

J"Yuta! Stop swearing around Yangyang!"

I rolled my eyes.

M"Wait. Haechan has snapchat, right? He always has snapmaps on. There's a chance we can track him from there."

X"Are you-"

Yy"Yes! That's brilliant, Mark!"

I thought for a moment.  
We don't have any other ideas on how to track him.  
We'll have to try this for now.

Y"I agree. Someone, open Snapchat and find him. I don't have it so i can't."

Yy"The hell? Why don't you have it?"

D"That isn't important."

J"And no swearing."

Yangyang quickly checks his Snapchat to see where Haechan's located.

Yy"AHH, i got something!!"

Y"Really?? Were is he??"

Yy"I don't recognize this place. Hyunggg can you help me?"

Jungwoo takes the phone and gasps.

J"My family and i drive past this place everytime we go on a trip! But it's all burned down and broke. How could Haechan be there?"

Y"We won't know for sure unless we go there ourselves. We need to try."

We get out of my house after preparing.  
By preparing i mean preparing weapons and a plan in case anyone with Haechan tries to attack us.  
We know there's gonna be people with him because we know damn well he wouldn't just disappear by himself.  
It just ain't like him.  
When we finally arrive to our destination we noticed Jungwoo was right.  
It was all burnt and broken down.  
It was already crumbled to the floor.

Y"There's no way Haechan's here."

Yy"We can't give up! Look for clues!"

Yangyang immediately starts moving things around and checking for anything specific.  
So the others joined in.

X"Guys!! Come here!"

Everyone rushes to Xiaojun and sees he's holding a phone.  
It was Haechan's phone to be precise.  
It was all cracked up and ashy.

Y"No. We're too late. They've taken him somewhere else."

J"Guys, we still can't give up. We can find him another way."

Y"How!? Do you have something else that can track him down!?"

X"Nangkaga?"

I turn to see Nangkaga aggressively sniffing Haechan's phone.  
She starts barking and Sura barks with her.  
She immediately starts walking fast, pulling Xiaojun with her.

X"W-what's going on?"

D"I think they're tracking someone's scent. Either Haechan's or someone else that might lead to him.."

Sura was walking with Nangkaga until she suddenly stopped.  
Doyoung fell to his knees.  
She laid down quickly and he fell on top of her.  
She let out a small grunt cause he's heavier than her.  
I quickly lifted him up and Sura got up.

Y"Thank you, Sura. We need to go now. Maybe we'll still be able to find him."

Yy"I thought of a group name!"

Xiaojun sighed.

X"Please no-"

Yy"HSP!!"

J"Hsp?

Yy"It stands for Haechan search party. We'll find him!"

Now we're on our journy as hsp.


	5. 4

Yangyang's humming.  
Xiaojun's annoyed but he doesn't want to yell at him cause he's clearly scared of Jungwoo.  
Jungwoo must've done something to make even Xiaojun scared.  
Doyoung has been hanging on my back the whole way, occasionally falling asleep on my shoulder.  
Nangkaga and Sura are still leading the way.  
Renjun seems tired but Mark keeps comforting him and telling him it's gonna be fine and that we'll arrive soon.  
I honestly don't even know if he's right.  
These dogs could go on for miles.  
They might even be smelling something else and leading us to that and we're actually getting farther from Haechan.

Yy"Hyungies... i'm hungry and tired."

Jungwoo pouted and hugged Yangyang tightly.

J"Guys can we stop for a sec? There's a restaurant right there and we've been walking for at least an hour."

The rest agreed and we go inside the restaurant.  
When we finally sit down we all sigh in relief.  
Our feet get to rest.  
Some use the bathroom while the rest of us order.  
It's getting dark at this point but we have to keep going.  
That's what we packed flashlights for.  
Our food arrived as well as the others.  
We don't even wait for it to cool down we just chow down instantly.  
However some regreted it cause they burnt their tongues.  
We laughed.

X"Don't laugh at our pain!"

Xiaojun pouted like >:(.  
It was cute.  
Especially Doyoung.  
He was panting and fanning his mouth with his hands.  
The look on his face with his tongue sticking out.  
He just looks so...

"Ah!"

I yelped and everyone immediately turned to me.  
I cluched my heart.

M"Yuta, what's wrong??"

Y"Nothing. M-my heart just started beating so fast?? So i panicked."

Jungwoo immediately knew what it meant when your heart beats fast.

J"Yuta."

He gives me a smug look.

Y"Yeah?"

J"You know what that means? When your heart beats fast. It means you like someone. Like, romantically. And it's someone in our friend group. I ain't gonna pressure you to say who your heart was beatin for. But you guys should just know that one of you stole Yuta's heart already."

He shrugged and continued eating.  
I blushed in embarrassment.  
This bitch tryna get me killed??

Dammit now i see everyone else blushing.

Doyoung.  
He's so cute when he gets flustered.  
Fuck.  
What??  
I don't like Doyoung.  
We just met like 2 days ago.  
Pfffft, it's impossible.  
Right?

Me and Doyoung made eye contact and i gulped.  
He immediately turned away and scratched his head.

Does he like me too?  
Did i say too?  
I did.  
I don't like him!  
Maybe.  
I mean..  
I don't know ㅜ ㅜ.

We finally finished eating but we stay seating so we can digest a bit before we go walking again.  
By this time it's almost 8pm.

"I know we just ate but we need to make our move. It's getting really late so if we wanna find Haechan we need to move quick."

The rest nod and we finally leave the restaurant, on our journey again.

It had already turned dark so we were using our flashlights, following the two large dogs to wherever we're going.

I'm carrying Doyoung again.  
While he's asleep, his head is only my shoulder and i can feel and hear him breathing.  
I blush intensely and try to keep my mind off it.  
I make eye contact with Jungwoo and he smirked at me.  
I threw him the finger and he just laughed.

After what felt like another two hours of walking we finally make it to some place.  
It looks like a worn down house in the middle of nowhere.  
No trees or bushes or healthy grass.  
The whole thing just looked awful.

M"Do you guys think this is the right place?"

Y"Hm. Better than nothing. Let's just try looking inside."

Yangyang was quite scared, he was holding onto Jungwoo so tightly.  
I mean, i understand.  
It's night time, and we're about to explore this ugly ass broken house.

Y"Kay guys, if he's not here we can go back to our houses and try again tomorrow."

They nodded and i slowly turned the knob of the front door and open it.  
It creaks very loudly and lots of dust falls.  
I cough and blow the dust away.  
I hesitantly walk in and instantly the floors start creaking.  
I motion for the others to come inside.

I stopped in my tracks when i heard a noise.  
The rest stopped and i looked at them with my finger pressed against my lips.  
We hear creaking from the floors and what sounds like other footsteps.  
It isn't any of ours which definitely gets us scared.

I point to the front door to tell them to go back out.  
But before we could make a move the door shut loudly.

X"Fuck!"

At this point Jungwoo didn't even tell him not to swear around Yangyang.  
I heard footsteps behind me so i turned around and a guy dressed in all black.  
He punched me in the face and i fell down.  
More appear and they start attacking the others.

Of course we attack back cause there's no way in hell we'd let these guys win.  
However they are stronger than us so it's definitely hard.  
The dogs were attacking them too but that quickly ended when gunshots appeared.  
Both dogs on the ground.

X"N-Nangkaga!? Nangkaga!!"

Xiaojun starts crying when he heard the guns and both dogs have stopped barking.  
Moving in general.  
Doyoung immediately goes to hug him tightly.

D"It's fine. It's gonna be okay."

Xiaojun sobs loudly in Doyoungs shoulder as he cries as well.

D"God you're so lucky you can't see this..."

X"Mark's lucky for not hearing it..."

I felt so bad for them.  
These dudes just come attack us and kill innocent dogs.  
They're not even done yet cause they're still trying to attack us.

They eventually won cause everyone had been knocked out on the floor.  
The last one was me.  
I finally blacked out too.

What do they want with us?


	6. 5

He's humming.  
He's skipping along the sidewalk.  
The convenience store is just across the street.  
If only he could've made it to the other side.

They took him.  
The grabbed him, he fought, they chloroformed him, and they took him.  
He never knew when he was gonna see his brother or friends again.  
He was terrified.  
And he had every right to be.  
These men are scary.

They took him to an old broken down house.  
They brought him down to the basement and kept him down there.  
The took his clothes and did bad things.  
They hurt him, and starved him.  
It's been a week.  
He'd lost all hope.  
Until he heard people upstairs.  
And dogs.

"hyungs?"

I jolted awake.  
I'm in what seems like a basement.  
It's quite dark but i can see bodies.  
They're the bodies of my friends.  
They're all passed out.

There's only 6 people in the friend group.  
Who's this 7th one?

I approach the 7th and realize who it is.  
I widen my eyes.

"HAECHAN!!"

I grab him and hug him so tightly like i never have before.  
I cry on him with a smile.  
I'm so happy we're together again.  
I pull away and my smile instantly fades away.  
I'm now crying in sadness.

He's only wearing a plain white oversized shirt.  
No underwear or pants.  
The shirt's covered in blood and so is he.  
His arms and legs are cut up and bruised.

"Haech, what did they do to you..? I'm so sorry..."

"Hyung... you don't need to be."

I looked at Haechan and saw his eyes open.  
I cupped his cheek and he wiped my tears.

We sat there hugging for a while before the others started to wake up.  
I play with Haechan's hair as we watch the others get up one by one.  
The others are confused obviously as to where they are.  
As soon as they saw Haechan they immediately rushed to him.  
Though Xiaojun was just sitting there.

X"Where'd everyone go?"

H"Hyung."

Xiaojun gasped.  
He stood up and walked carefully towards us.  
We all group hug in happiness.  
All 8 of us are finally reunited.

H"I missed you all so much."

M"We missed you more, hoe."

H"Not possible."

We're finally happy.

Actually that was all ruined when the basement door opened.  
A few men walked down.  
Haechan was absolutely horrified at what would happen.  
He hid behind me and hid his face in my back.

?"I see the gang's all awake. How we doin? Did the guys go easy on you? Actually no, i see a few bruises on you guys. Sorry about that. They do that when the victims put up a fight."

Y"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?"

?"Shhh. No need to yell. We originally just wanted a toy to play with. So we got that one behind you. But then you guys came along and now we have more toys."

He smiled through his mask.  
If only i could see what his ugly ass face looked like.  
He's automatically ugly for this.

He snapped his fingers and his men went to get the others.  
They were all freaking out and obviously trying to fight back, as well as i.  
Haechan wasn't doing anything though.  
He was just staying still, like he knows something will happen if he tries to resist.

They each hold them apart.  
The man walks to each of them while humming.  
He stops in front of Xiaojun and waves his hand in front of his eyes.

?"This kid can't see?"

He cups Dejun's cheek and he flinched.

X"W-what are you doing?"

He asked, quickening his breathing.  
Mystery bitch chuckles.  
He brushed his thumb over Dejun's lips.  
And he bites him.  
Mystery yelled in pain and slapped lil Xiao.  
He whimpered and dropped his head.

Y"Leave him alone! Let us go!"

He turns to me with a blank expression.  
He snaps his fingers twice and the man holding Xiaojun starts ripping off his clothes.  
Xiaojun starts yelling and trying to fighg back.

?"You are going to watch your friends get tortured one by one."

Y"NO!"

I kicked the guy that was holding me in the balls and he instantly let go.  
I jump on their leader i'm assuming and hit him.  
The others were trying to hit their captors also while cheering me on.

Well, until..

M"Yuta hyung! He has a gun!"

He shot my leg.  
I screamed and fell to the concrete floor.

?"Patch him up. I don't wanna clean up too much blood today."

The guy grabbed some gauze or something from the corner and wrapped my leg in it.  
I could see mystery touching Xiaojun in places that shouldn't be touched by a stranger.

X"Please stop..."

I couldn't do anything.  
I've already tried and now i'm injured.  
I wanna help him so bad but i can't move my leg.

D"Xiao, it's gonna be just fine. Just... listen to him for now and you won't get hurt."

?"That's right. I won't hurt you unless you fight me. What i want is just something quick and easy."

Xiaojun sniffled and turned his head towards Doyoung's direction.

X"But hyung. I don't want his hands on me in any way."

D"I know. But you don't want to get hurt, right? I don't want you to get hurt. Haechan has bruises and cuts all over him. I wish we could've prevented that but it was too late. I don't want that happening to any of you guys either. Please Xiaojun."

Tears rolled down the younger's cheeks while mystery brushed his hair out of his face.

?"So pretty. Listen to your friend. Just don't fight back. Now, someone bring me lube. I got 7 new toys. This is gonna be fun."

His evil smile was something i wanted to tear off his face.  
I hate it.  
I hate these guys holding us.  
I hate that they're forcing us to watch him destroy our friend.

We'll get out of this alive.  
And he and his men will be dead.


End file.
